


The Cabal Ultimatum

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [54]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Back to the Dreadnaught but it's Cabal acting up not Hive or Taken this time.





	The Cabal Ultimatum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Year** : The Far Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Destiny: Through D2: Black Armory, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 14  
>  **Notes** : Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki). Some Dialogue is taken directly from the source material.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Aaron had not been shocked that Spencer was on a Crucible training field when his attempts to contact him had gone unanswered. Spencer rarely did that. Cayde-6 wanted them in the air and going as soon as possible, and while Aaron could have asked G.A.R.C.I.A. about where his lover was, he was pretty damned sure that he knew where he was. He had been very correct.

"So what's the mission?" Spencer asked as he settled them into a flight pattern that would set them the path to the Dreadnaught. They had just got back from another patrol of the Dreadnaught to see what was going on after Oryx had fled to the Ascendant Realm. It had been strange to be there and that not much was different.

"Cayde didn't say just that something was up and he wanted on on our way there as if the rumors proved to be true things were not good." Aaron hadn't even thought about not trusting what Cayde had told him. He didn't believe that he would ever not trust Cayde. Zavala, yes, Ikora maybe but Cayde was honest in a way that was refreshing to Aaron. He knew that Spencer trusted him as well.

"Well it's taking place on the Dreadnaught, it can't be good," Spencer said.

"Yes, well nothing good can happen on there."

"Is this thing on?" Cayde said over the comms just as Spencer got the ship in the place to drop them off. Spencer pointed out, and Aaron nodded. They both transmatted out before responding.

"Yes, it's on," Aaron said. He looked around the Mausoleum that they had dropped into.

"Funny story: Remember that Centurion Oryx took right after you landed on the Dreadnaught, then the Centurion and the taken Ogre tried to stop you from killing the King? Heh... didn't work. So the Centurion's bond brothers are pretty angry they lost their commander. They're leading a team to blow up the Dreadnaught's core. Core goes... most of the system goes with it. You're going to make sure that doesn't happen."

"So just gotta get into the Dreadnaught and then stop the Cabal before they blow it. Nothing big," Spencer said.

"Just another Sunday in the park," Aaron said. There were no enemies in sight at the moment. Aaron looked to where they needed to go. "Why are we here?"

"Because the access point we need is closer to this end of the ship go there is less to fight through if we go this way," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

Aaron nodded and started in the direction that Spencer pointed. It was an easy jaunt, and there didn't seem to be any Hive, Cabal or Taken around at the moment. Just as they were about to crest the hill that would take them to the ship, Aaron heard the sound of an Acolyte, and he found it coming at him from the side. There was Cabal at the top of the hill.

"How much did the Hive piss of the Cabal to get this kind of reaction?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know. If this is easier than the front, I don't think that I want to know what the front is like."

"No kidding," Spencer said.

There was Cabal everywhere trying to stop the Hive from getting into the ship. Aaron assumed that the Hive knew about the bombs. It kind of felt wrong to be halting the Cabal form destroying the Hive ship but if it was going to take out as much as it did, Aaron knew that they couldn't let it blow up.

It was a hard-won battle to the inside of the ship. The Cabal was throwing everything and the kitchen sink at the Hive to stop them. The interior of the ship was empty of Cabal which wasn't exactly something that Aaron liked. It meant that there would be a lot to block them in spots as they got further into the ship.

Aaron and Spencer ran full tilt into the ship and down the halls to where their beacon put them. The first large room they came across had Psions in it. Aaron raised his Scout Rifle to start to pick them off when one of them dropped dead. Aaron stopped until he heard the sound of another gunfire. There was a Guardian on the ship. Probably whoever got the information to the Vanguard about the bombs. JJ stepped into view after a few seconds. It confirmed one thing, that JJ was one of Ikora's Hidden. He hadn't figured that their team didn't have at least a single member on it for but for it to be revealed like that.

"I didn't want to leave to meet up with you guys in fear that something would happen that blocked our access. I've kept the Cabal running chasing me around the ship. Come one let's go stop these fucking idiots."

More Cabal entered the hanger area they were in, and Aaron watched as the doors slammed shut, trapping them inside for the moment. It was mainly Legionaries along with a couple Centurions and a handful of Psions. It was easy to get through them. The lone Colossus that entered from an upper ledge had Aaron focusing on it before he realized that it was trying to block access to that side. He looked back at JJ and Spencer who were holding their own and didn't need him. So Aaron took out the Colossus before he crept over to that side of the place. There he found that they were herding them that way. There had to be something on the other side of that set of doors. He wondered what it was. He knew that it probably wasn't good for them. He stayed where he was making sure that one got on that side of them and got a jump on them.

JJ and Spencer joined him after a few minutes. They all stood up on the upper deck while they waited for the Cabal to make their next. The doors started to open, and Aaron was shocked at what he saw.

"They brought a tank to a gun fight?" G.A.R.C.I.A. asked.

"It seems that way. I'll work on the boosters, and then you two pick off the Cabal that joins the fray."

"You got it," Spence said. He didn't move though.

Aaron looked and saw that there were a lot of places that Cabal could try and go to flank Aaron, and if he had Sniper Rifle up, he would never see them. Aaron perched beside a box so that he could easily hide if the cannon decided to fire at him. He hoped that the Goliath tank would focus on Spencer and JJ and not him, but he held little hope on that.

Fifteen minutes according to G.A.R.C.I.A. was how long it took for Aaron, Spencer, and JJ to take out the tank as well as all of the Legionaries, Centurions, and Psions that came to try and stop them. Spencer watched Aaron's back the entire time which was strange as Aaron was used to watching his back while he did stupid shit, but Aaron got good at listening for the gasps that said Spencer was about to tell him to move. Then Aaron would tuck and roll out of the way of the blast from the cannon on the tank before scooting back and opening up fire again.

"Let me guess," Aaron said as finished loading his Sniper Rifle with more ammo before they headed onto the next place. He saw that there were flame jets coming up from the flooring just in front of them. "That's where we have to go?"

"Yes," Spencer deadpanned. He walked up close to the jets before he fired five shots in a row into the floor. The first four opened up a hole and the final cut something that made the flames go away.

"That's one way, I guess. I could have just shut it off." G.A.R.C.I.A. sounded a little putout.

"And have them turn it back on as we were crossing?" Spencer asked.

"That is very true. I didn't think about that."

"That's why we are a team." Spencer turned his head up to look where G.A.R.C.I.A. commonly floated right near him.

"Where next?" JJ asked.

"Bridge, we need to reacquire the trail of the Bond brothers."

"Sounds like a sound plan," Aaron said. He waved for the others to go as he was ready to sling his Sniper Rifle over this shoulder. He drew his Scout to make sure that he had a weapon in hand as they advanced through the ship. Spencer stayed back with him while JJ led the way. She knew better where they were going.

"Taken!" JJ hissed as she came around a corner and froze.

"Then let's kill them," Spencer said. He held out his Scout Rifle, and the flash of light said that G.A.R.C.I.A. was carrying it for it. He drew the two swords from his back and dropped into a crouch to make his way to the edge of the floor they were on. He looked down for a few seconds before he dropped down and started to slaughter them all. Aaron and JJ stayed up on the top area to make sure that Spencer wasn't overwhelmed by Taken and that none tried to sneak up behind him.

Aaron didn't kill too many of them as Aaron knew how much it made Spencer feel better to kill them. He had felt the same during the SIVA crisis. He had slaughtered untold amounts of infected that tried to kill him and did succeed in killing a lot of his friends. He had been upset it was over when he came out of stasis.

"Is anyone going to join me?" Spencer asked.

Aaron looked around the room to see that there was not a single Taken that was left alive and Spencer was standing at the top of the ramp that led up into what looked like a control room. Spencer went a different direction than it, so it was obviously not what they needed. Aaron and JJ barely kept up with Spencer sprinting through the halls until they ended up on the Bridge.

"They are not there," JJ said.

"No, Cabal just not the right ones. Let's keep on going." Aaron didn't want to get into too many fights unless they had to. It wasn't like time was on their side. They needed to get to the bombs before the Bond brothers.

The next room that they came across looked like it was more Hive than Cabal, so Aaron hoped that it meant that they were on the right path. It was just Cabal inside, so that meant that they had to fight as the Cabal were focused on them. The resistance was not as great as what Aaron thought it would be.

"Are we close?" G.A.R.C.I.A. asked.

"Aren't we supposed to be the ones to ask that?" Spencer asked back, his tone full of laughter.

"Well it was either that or are we there yet, and I figured that Hotch might actually shoot me if I asked that after the other day with Jack."

JJ started to laugh as they made their way through the Dreadnaught hallways. Aaron was glad for G.A.R.C.I.A.'s way to make Spencer laugh at the moment. This wasn't revenge on his sister and brother's death, but it was at least something that needed to be done that Spencer could focus on that wasn't just fighting in the Crucible.

Aaron and Spencer were two very different types of fighters, but Aaron didn't want to ever meet up with Spencer in a dark alley. Spencer was vicious, and Aaron wasn't sure that he met someone like that before. It made him think more and more about what Spencer would have been like if he had stayed in the Reef and someone had come to Earth to try and mend fences on that end of things. To have seen the three Sov siblings as they were meant to be. The leaders of a race of people who were the mix of Light and Dark. Aaron could see the Darkness in Spencer and right now it was growing and trying to out shadow the Light. Aaron wasn't going to let it, and he was going to make sure that Spencer had revenge that he wanted. Hell, it was probably more that he needed it more than wanted it. Aaron could never understand the bond between them as he was not a twin.

The halls on the other side of the Cabal were filled with glowing crystals and weird things that were coming out of the wall. Aaron figured that meant they were getting close to the area they needed to get to. The came to had a large shaft in the center of the room. Aaron stopped and looked at it.

"So, the Bond Brothers may not even know that the Primus was Taken," Cayde said. "This whole thing could be a power play to get their dead commander back. That's the hold the empire gets on their loyalty, Guardians. Loyalty beyond death!"

"Blind loyalty is stupid," Spencer said.

""I didn't think they would leave the core intact," G.A.R.C.I.A. said as she appeared at Aaron's head. "I--oh. Bombs. It's covered in bombs. OH MY GOD, THEY COVERED IT IN BOMBS!" G.A.R.C.I.A. spun around in a circle and disappeared just as quick as she appeared.

"Where are we?" JJ asked.

"This is called the Narthex. I don't know what that means exactly in the Hive language, but core room works."

Doors started to open, Aaron could hear them. He turned to find where whoever was coming in after them.

"That's Valus Mau'ual," Spencer said.

"How do you know that?"

"G.A.R.C.I.A.'s hacked enough of Cabal intelligence to get images of each leader. I've learned them all." Spencer started to fire his Scout Rifle at Valus Mau'ual, and Aaron wasn't exactly sure when he had got it back. He figured that it was before the last little skirmish with the Cabal a few halls back, but Aaron hadn't been paying that close of attention.

Valus Mau'ual was moving fast for as big as he was. Aaron kept on firing at him. He had no clue what his attacks were like so he waited. Spencer was closer to him, so Aaron kept a close eye on him and watched as Valus Mau'ual rushed at Spencer before he jumped up in the air and the jet pack on his back turned on, and he rushed at Spencer as fast as a blink of an eye. Spencer was thrown back, thankfully he didn't hit anything.

"Okay, don't let him get close to you," Spencer said as he stood up.

Aaron looked around the room for a place for him to settle where he could work on picking off the Cabal that was going to enter the room at some point soon. It was a near guarantee that the two Bond brothers were not going to be there alone. There was no place though that Aaron could see that he get up onto, but he could settle in a corner made by a beam to hopefully protect himself from at least two angles. He looked for the best one and found one that was a little bit of a climb.

"You two have Valus Mau'ual?" Aaron asked as the doors opened and Legionaries entered the room.

"Yes," Spencer and JJ said at the same time.

Aaron ran to the corner that he wanted and settled there with his Scout Rifle. It was powered enough to kill Legionaries and to work on Valus Mau'ual a little when there were none in sight. Aaron kept an eye on Valus Mau'ual, but he knew that it was probably not something that Valus Mau'ual was going to do, attack Aaron as his attack would crack his own head off of the wall. It would not do him good at all.

The sound of lightning filled the room and Aaron saw JJ going Stormcaller and launching her attack at Valus Mau'ual with impunity. She was following him and just blasting him even though it seemed like he was trying to get far enough away to be able to attack her. Spencer was helping Aaron with the Legionaries in the room. JJ stayed just close enough to where Valus Mau'ual couldn't jump and launch himself at her with enough force but also not close enough to where he could bash her with that arm of his that looked like he had bricks on it. It seemed like it would hurt like hell.

Aaron paid attention to the Legionaries that were entering the room again and not do anything else as there were a lot of them. It was only after a few more minutes that he hadn't heard a crash in a few that he looked around and saw that Valus Mau'ual was not anywhere in sight.

"Where is he?" Aaron asked.

"We had him good and cornered, and he blasted free and then took off running out a door," Spencer answered.

"I thought that Cabal had no word for retreat?" Aaron asked.

"I didn't they did so I have no clue what they called what Valus Mau'ual just did." Spencer sounded confused, and Aaron could just see his face and the way that his nose would crinkle before he would get onto his tablet to find out what exactly a move like that was called by the Cabal.

"Maybe strategic regrouping?"

"Tag your it?" Spencer asked as he pointed to the door that was opening and another Cabal soldier left it. It had to be Valus Tlu'urn He was blue where the other had been red, and if Aaron was correct those were some kind of ordnance devices. Aaron got out of his corner and fled to where JJ and Spencer were. He held out his gun like Spencer had done before, and G.A.R.C.I.A. took the Sniper Rifle from his hand. He kind of liked that. It helped as he would probably need to move very fast to get away from whatever Valus Tlu'urn was going to shoot at them.

"Up close and personal?" Aaron asked as he bumped his shoulder into Spencer's. Spencer nodded. Aaron covered him as Spencer got behind a small spire in the room and readied himself to shoot his Nova Bomb at Valus Tlu'urn. Before Spencer could get ready though, Valus Tlu'urn settled into a stance and fired off the first of the mortar from his machine. Aaron frowned as he looked up to track where it was going to land. He jumped out of the way, shoving JJ out of the way. Spencer jumped and got to the top of the spire he was behind and then jumped at Valus Tlu'urn. He cast his Nova Bomb and let it fly at him. It was interesting to see it land and start to attack Valus Tlu'urn. The Cabal didn't know what to do to get away from it. Aaron was going to save his for whatever came next.

Aaron kept up firing at Valus Tlu'urn's head as much as he could while he dodged the mortar fire from him. Thankfully ti was easy to track where the mortar was going to land, and it didn't take JJ long to learn how to see where it was going to go. It also didn't take long for Valus Tlu'urn to turn tail and run from the fight like his brother had.

"You know even as a fucking Taken Primus Ta'aun was not this much of a coward," Aaron said as he turned to pick of the Legionaries and the Psions that were coming out of the doors. It was strange to see so many Cabal flooding out and having none of the bigger ones there.

As if Aaron thinking it made it happen, Centurions came out of each door that was in the room. He frowned and started to fire at one while JJ and Spencer took another each. It took a few minutes to clear the room, but they did, and they waited to see what was going to happen next. Valus Tlu'urn and Valus Mau'ual came out of a door and set up to start to work on killing them again. Valus Mau'ual took off towards JJ who was closest to him while Valus Tlu'urn settled in and launched a fucking shield. Aaron looked at Spencer who was firing at Mau'ual to try and attract his attention.

Aaron figured that a few Golden Gunshots to Valus Tlu'urn's face would do him some good. He rushed toward him as his shield dropped and he moved to start to fire at them from a new place. Aaron drew his Golden Gun and made sure that he landed all three shots to Valus Tlu'urn's head. Just as he was getting ready to run back, he heard the crackle of lightning and turned to see JJ heading at them, floating on Arc power. She got inside of Valus Tlu'urn's and fried him to death.

Turning to focus on Valus Mau'ual, Aaron saw that Spencer had him well in hand on making him chase him all over the place. All three of them started to focus on Valus Mau'ual to take him out. Valus Mau'ual was pissed that his last bonded brother was gone. Aaron kind of expected the Cabal warrior to go into a rage and do something stupid but he didn't.

"Spencer?" Aaron asked when he looked around and didn't see him. Then heard the thundering of steps and looked behind himself to see Spencer running at him with a giant ball of Void energy expanding in his hands. Aaron got out of his way, and he threw it at Valus Mau'ual. It hit him, and the Cabal dropped down with a cry, and within a few seconds, he was dead.

Cayde's channel opened on Aaron's HUD, and he waited to see what the man said.

"I hear that the Cabal are big on honor. But look at their actions, not their words. You've put an end to war criminals. Butchers. And, you've shown the empire what the Vanguard's all about. Nice work." Cayde's channel was gone just as quick as it appeared and then it was just the six of them. Aaron looked at Spencer who was on his knees panting while JJ was standing but barely.

"G.A.R.C.I.A. can you get us out of here?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, Sir, I can." G.A.R.C.I.A. didn't sound upset, and Aaron figured it was just because she was worried about them. Aaron hoped that soon they would be able to go after Oryx again. Sooner was better than later when it came to Spencer and his revenge at this moment.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe (a FB replacement that's better) [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. My writing page for the moment is kind of dead in the water on a FB front as links are being banned for content. 
> 
> The Criminal Minds Reverse Bang sign-ups are open until June 30th! Please check it out [here](https://criminalmindsbangblog.wordpress.com/).


End file.
